Island of the Giant Pokémon/(Transcript)
(episode opens) *Narrator: Last time, Magikarp evolved into Gyarados, and our heroes were swallowed up in the deadly power of its Dragon Rage! *(Everyone screams as they're swallowed, as Team Rocket rises upward, our heroes join hands and try to hold on to each other) *Ash: Hey, guys! Whatever happens, don't let go! *(Our heroes lose their grip and are sucked further into the cyclone) *Narrator: Talk about twists of fate! Round and round they go. Where they'll stop, even I don't know! *Ash: (V.O.) Island of the Giant Pokemon! *(The scene opens with Ash, Misty, Mugi, Jun, Ritsu and Brock washed up on a beach) *Ash: How did I get on a beach? (spots Misty) Misty! Misty, wake up! (spots Brock) Hey, Brock! (spots Ritsu, Mugi, and Jun) Ritsu, Mugi, Jun, are you three okay? *(Brock and Misty come around) *Misty: How did we get here? *Brock: How did we survive that cyclone? *Mugi: Not sure, it was rather intense. *Ritsu: I agree, we hardly ever get one of those back home. *Jun: Yeah, but what matters as that we're in one piece. *Ash: Hey! We were lucky! (notices something) But, where did Pikachu go? (notices something else and screams) I only have two of my Pokemon! *Mugi: Oh dear, some of mine are missing. *Ritsu: Chupy and Corona's Pokeballs are missing too. *Jun: Seems like we all gotten separated, huh Brock. *Brock: You're right. *(Elsewhere, a Krabby finds and pinches the legs of Jessie and James, who are buried in the sand head first, and causes them to come out in pain) *Jessie: Could it be? *James: Does this mean... *Jessie and James: We survived again! (hug each other in tears of joy) *Jessie: We're the completely invincible.. *James: Unbeatable.. *Jessie and James: Team Rocket! (notice that something, or someone, is missing) *Jessie: But I don't hear any annoying.. *James: Complaining. *Jessie and James: Meowth is missing! (both notice something else) *Jessie: I lost the Pokeball with the Ekans I got for my birthday last year! *James: The Pokeball with the Koffing I got for Christmas is gone, too! And we're totally broke! *Jessie: We're penny-less and Poke-less. (drops to her knees) How will we survive? (holds some sand as it falls from her hands like in an hourglass) Time is running out for the both of us. *James: We could always call for help. *(Jessie looks up and gasps) *James: Look over there! *(both see a phone booth) *Jessie: A phone booth! Aren't we lucky? Now we can call someone for help. *James: But we don't have any change. *Jessie: And without any change.. *Jessie and James: Our luck sure has changed! *(Elsewhere) *Mio: Urrrgh... *Ui: Oooogh, what happened? *Ben: Oy, my head! Last I remember was getting sucked into that Dragon Rage! (realizes some of the gang are missing) Hey! Where are the others? *(Ben looks over to see Mio, Ui, and Liam getting up) *Ben: Oh, Ui! Mio! Liam! Thank goodness you all survived that, too! Alright, let's see. Badge, check. Pokedex, check. Radio, check. PDU profile device, check. Pokemon.. (realizes two of his Pokeballs are missing) Yikes! Forearms and Pixie are missing! *Mio: Oh no! They must have gotten separated from you in that cyclone. *Ben: Well, Forearms is tough. I'm sure he and Pixie will be fine. I only hope one of the others, like Azusa, is with them. *Liam: But I don't see Azusa anywhere, and some of my Pokeballs are missing, as well! *(Ui realizes that her sister is missing) *Ui: Oh no! Yui is gone! Where could she be? *Ben: Take it easy, Ui! *Ui: I don't see big sis anywhere!! (gasps) Do you think she... *Liam: Calm down, Ui. I have a feeling that Yui and Azusa are still alive somewhere, if my hunch is right, they must've gotten separated from us due to that cyclone. *Ben: Yeah, that's why it's the most powerful Dragon move ever. *Liam: Where do you think the others ended up? *Ben: I don't know, but I hope they're all okay. *(To Yui and Azusa, they were unconscious, until they felt something shaking them, it was Pikachu) *Yui: (wakes up) Mmmf..Urrrghh....where am I? *(she spots Azusa unconscious, and tried to shake her awake) *Yui: Hey, Azu-nyan, Azu-nyan! *(Both Yui and Pikachu try waking Azusa, but to no avail) *Azusa: Urrrrgh... *Pikachu: Pika pika chu pika ("She's not getting up") *Yui: Try waking Azu-nyan up, Pikachu! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Right!") *(Pikachu uses a Thunderbolt and manages to wake up Azusa) *Azusa: Ayiyiyiyiyiyiiyi! (after the shock ends) Yui-senpai? Pikachu? *Yui: Yeah, Azu-nyan. It's us. *Azusa: Wait, where are the others? *Yui: I don't know. We must have been separated after that Dragon Rage. *Azusa: Wait, look at that! *(Azusa points to her left, and Pikachu investigates) *Pikachu: Pika Pi? ("What's this?") Pi Pikachu! (Ash's Pokeballs!) *Azusa: Not just Ash's Pokeballs, Pikachu. Look! There are some of Liam's Pokeballs! *Yui: And two of Ben-chan's are here, too! *Pikachu: Chu chu chu! ("Come out, everybody!") (opens Ash's Pokeballs and Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur appear) *Yui: Let's see which of Liam and Ben-chan's Pokemon are in these Pokeballs! *Azusa: Right, Yui-senpai! (Azusa opens both Liam's and Ben's Pokeballs, and from inside Ben's emerge Forearms and Pixie, and Liam's were Charmeleon, Poliwag, Oddish, and Voltorb) *Yui: Come on out. (she summoned the Light music club's Pokemon who had been separated too, those being Van-Lily, Bella, Wiggy, Huggy, Darling, Chupy, Corona, Snowbelle, Angus, Didi, Spike, Nana, Floaroma) *Pikachu: Pika Pikachu? ("Are you all okay?") *Charmander: Charmander Char ("I'm all right.") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle ("I've felt better!") *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur ("I'm just fine!") *Forearms: champ champ Machamp ("I'm still kicking!") *Pixie: Clefable fable ("I'm fine, thank you.") *Charmeleon: Char char meleoon ("I've had better days") *Oddish: Odd dish. ("I'm fine.") *Poliwag: Poliwag. ("Me too.") *Voltorb: Voltorb Voltorb ("I feel dizzy.") *Chupy: Pichu Pichu! ("I'm feeling just fine!") *Van-Lily: Van Van nil nilite. ("I'm cold so I'm fine") *Bella: Cle fairy. ("I'm okay.") *Floaroma: Sprit zee zee. ("I'm feel alright.") *Angus: Foon foon gus. ("I'm just fine.") *Nana: Sew waddle waddle. ("No harm done.") *Snowbelle: Es es purr purr. ("I'm okay you guys.") *Huggy: Slii gooo goo ("I'm just right") *(Didi and Spike both nod) *Wiggy: Jiggly. ("Same here.") *Darling: Ral ralts ralt ra... ("The only question is...") Ralt ralts? ("Where are we?") *Bulbasaur: saur? ("Are we lost?") *Charmander: Char Charmander Char? ("What is this place?") *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("I don't know.") *Forearms: Machamp Machamp champ Machamp ("Looks like a beach or an island") *Yui: After that water cyclone, we must have all gotten separated. (gasps) Ui! *Azusa: Don't worry, Yui-senpai. I'm sure Ui's alright. Maybe she landed elsewhere on this island. *Yui: I hope so, Azu-nyan. In the meantime, we should find out what island this is. *Azusa: Over there! *(she spots a Slowpoke on by a rock) *Yui: Isn't that a Slowpoke? *(gets out her Pokedex) *Dexter (Yui's): Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokemon. It is always so absent-minded that it won't react, even if its flavorful tail is bitten. *Yui: Well, maybe it can tell the Pokemon and us where we are. *(Pikachu, Charmander and Charmeleon approached it) *Pikachu: Pikachu! ("Hello!") *Charmander: Charmander Char Char Charmander? ("Could you tell us where we are?") *(The Slowpoke doesn't answer) *Charmeleon: Char meleon. ("It's not responding.") *Charmander: Charmander Charman ("Can't you hear us?") *Pikachu: Pika Pikachu? ("Where are we?") *Charmander: Char Chamander? ("Can't you help us out?") *(The Slowpoke gets up and dips its tail in the water) *Yui: It must want to fish instead of help. *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle. ("It sure is peaceful here.") *Bulbasaur: Bulb! ("Yeah!") *Oddish: Odd odd dish! ("And so pretty!") *(Floaroma spotted something on the ground, which appeared to be a Sachet) *(Later, after night had fallen, our heroes go searching for the others) *Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pi ("I don't see Ash and those guys anywhere.") *Azusa: Me neither, Pikachu. After that cyclone.. *Charmander: Charmander ("They just disappeared.") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("Maybe they all got eaten by wild Pokemon!") *Azusa: (mad) That wasn't funny, Squirtle! *Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! ("Don't say things like that!") *Charmander: Char Chamander. ("Yeah, cut it out.") *Charmeleon: Char Charmeleon. ("Yeah, that's kinda mean.") *Oddish: Odd Oddish. ("I agree.") *Squirtle: Squirtle. ("Sorry!") *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba ("Maybe Ash forgot about us.") *Charmander: Charmander?! ("You think so?!") *Oddish: Odd odd dish ("Don't say that.") *Pikachu: Pika PIKACHU! ("Yeah, Ash would never do that!") *Huggy: Sli sliggoo, Sliggoo goo, Sliggoo goo sli sli sliggoo goo! ("Pikachu's right, its the same with Yui-senpai, I'm sure Ash cares about all of you!") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("You're right, he's not like that.") *Bulbasaur: Bulba ("Maybe") *(Then, they heard a bush rustle and shake) *Van-Lily: Van Vanillite? Van nil! ("Who's there? Show yourself!") *(Out from the bush came an Oddish, unlike Liam's, this one was green instead its usual blue) *S.Oddish: Odd dish, oddish odd odd? ("Come on, why are you so slow?") *???: (voice-over) Sorry, Radish. I'm not used to the area. *Yui: (excited) I know that voice! *(Out of the bush came a girl with brown hair with glasses) *Azusa: I don't believe it! Yui-senpai, is that..? *Yui: It is, Azu-nyan! It's Nodoka-chan! *Nodoka: (surprised and shocked) Yui?!? Azusa?!? What are you two doing here?!? *Azusa: We could ask you the same question, Nodoka-senpai. *Pikachu: Pika pika pi pikachu? ("Do you know her, Yui") *(Azusa translated to Yui) *Azusa: Pikachu's asking if you know her, Yui-senpai? *Yui: Of course I know her, silly. Nodoka has been my friend since kindergarten. *Nodoka: Of course. Say, Yui. Are all these Pokemon yours and Azusa's? *Yui: No, some of them belong to our friends. *Nodoka: There are other people on this island? *Yui: Yes, including the entire Light Music Club and Miss Yamanaka. *Nodoka: Everyone's here?! *Azusa: But we got separated when we got caught in a five Gyarados Dragon Rage. *Nodoka: Well, that explains the water cyclone. *(Then Nodoka spots Huggy who was now a Sliggoo) *Nodoka Manabe: Yui, is that Sliggoo with you? And did it recently evolve? *Yui: Yeah. This is Huggy. Huggy, meet Nodoka Manabe. *Huggy: Sliggoo Sliggoo ("Nice to meet you.") *Azusa: Huggy said it's nice to meet you, Nodoka-senpai. *Nodoka: Well, thank you. WAIT, HOW DID YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT SAID?!? *Azusa: It's a bit of a gift I have, for some reason. *Yui: (smiles) That's what makes you unique, Azu-nyan! *(Meanwhile, in the bushes) *Meowth: So Pikachu and his friends survived? And there's a new kid hanging around with those pests? Ha! That means I can finally get my revenge! Alright, Pokemon and humans, surrender! *(everyone takes notice) *Huggy: Sli goo! ("Who's that?") *Meowth: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender, now or prepare to fight! *(Meowth jumps down) *Snowbelle: Es es Purr ("Its only Meowth") *Floaroma: Spritzee spritz ("Nothing to worry about") *(Meowth falls over in disbelief that no one's taking him seriously) *Nodoka: Did that Meowth just TALK?! *Yui: Yeah, he did, Nodoka-chan. He's part of a group of Pokemon thieves called Team Rocket. *Nodoka: Team Rocket? *Azusa: Let me get you up to speed, Nodoka-senpai. Team Rocket has been after that Pikachu, who belongs to our friend Ash, because of its power. To that end, they've been following us and trying to capture Pikachu for several weeks if not a month or two. *Yui: You're right, Azu-nyan. But since it's just Meowth, we have nothing to worry about. He can't take us by himself! He's usually accompanied by a woman with big red hair named Jessie and a guy with short blue hair named James. *(Meowth gets up) *Meowth: I guess the Team Rocket motto is starting to lose it's impact. Never mind! (to Ekans and Koffing who are right behind them) Okay, guys! Go get em! *(However, Ekans and Koffing don't attack, causing Meowth to notice something's off) *Meowth: Huh? Hey! I said, go get em! *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans Ekans! ("You not Master!") *Koffing: Koffing Koffing! ("Not Master!") *Meowth: Wha? *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans Ekans! ("I only obey Master!") (pictures Jessie) *Koffing: Koffing Koffing! ("Only Master!") (pictures James) *James image: Right! *Meowth: MASTERS?!? I'm twice as smart as those two-watt light bulbs you're calling masters! *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans! ("Master is Master!") *Koffing: Koffing Koffing! ("Yes, yes!") *Meowth: Come on! We're all bad guys here! We don't need masters to tell us to go out and do bad stuff! *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans Ekans Ekans! ("Pokemon not bad guys!") *Koffing: Koffing! ("That's right!") *Meowth: There's no such thing as a bad Pokemon? *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans... Ekans Ekans! ("Pokemon do bad things... because Master bad!") *Meowth: It can't be! My master's not around and I always seem to act like a rat! *Nodoka: I only caught a bit of that from Meowth, what else did they say, Azusa? *Azusa: Ekans and Koffing refuse to obey Meowth because they only obey Jessie and James. And they also told Meowth that Pokemon only do bad things if their trainer has bad intentions. *Yui: Wow! No wonder Ekans and Koffing always attack us, they're just following orders. *Squirlte: Squirtle Squirtle! ("All right Meowth!") *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! ("It's up to you!") *Pikachu: Pika Pika ("You sure you want to fight...") *Charmander: Charman ("Against all of us?") *Meowth: This ain't fair! You got me outnumbered! *Forearms: champ! Machamp champ champ ("Right! It is an unfair fight.") *Pixie: Clefable Clefable Clefable ("And bad guys don't play by the rules") *Meowth: Hey, I could use a little help over here! *(spots Ekans and Koffing having tea, causing Meowth to fall in embarrassment) *Yui: I guess even Pokemon owned by criminals would rather have tea than obey you, Meowth. *Meowth: It's no use. Oh, well. I guess I'll let you guys off easy and call it a draw. *Azusa: Well, with that settled, let's set up a campsite and get some rest. *Nodoka: You're right, Azusa. We'll need all the strength we can get if we're going to search for the others tomorrow. *Yui: Yeah, but how about we have something to eat, first? *(Later, our heroes have made camp and are having a bite to eat) *Yui: Hey Nodoka-chan, how did you first met Radish? *Nodoka: Well, it's a rather funny story. *(cue the flashback, we see Nodoka exploring around until she heard a cry for help) *Nodoka: (in thought) What's that? A cry for help? *(Nodoka followed the cry until she spots an oddly colored Oddish who was flowing down a river and heading for a waterfall) *Nodoka: Oh no! I got to do something! That little thing depends on it! *(Nodoka grabbed a vine and tossed it to the Oddish, who grabbed it in its mouth, and Nodoka pulled it to shore) *Nodoka: (flashback) Are you okay? *S.Oddish: Odd ("Yes.") *Nodoka: I'll take care of you. *(Nodoka nurses the Oddish back to full strength, and after is healed, Nodoka decides to take it with her) *Nodoka: (flashback) You know, I think I might just give you a nickname, like my friend Yui. How about, since you look like a radish, I'll use that as your nick name? *S.Oddish: Odd Oddish! ("I like it!") *Nodoka: And that's how I met Radish. *Yui: Wow, you're so brave, Nodoka-chan! *Azusa: I'm sure you would have done the same, Yui-senpai. *Pikachu: Pika Pikachu? ("What were you guys doing?") *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans ("Looking for Masters.") *Koffing: Koffing ("Masters gone.") *Charmander: Charmander Char! ("That's really awful!") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle ("Ours are gone, too.") *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur ("They abandoned us.") *Ekans: Ekans? ("Abandoned?") (turns to Koffing) Ekans Ekans Ekans ("Maybe us too!") *Koffing: Koffing? ("Abandoned?") *Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika ("You're all wrong!") *Radish: Odd dish odd oddish ("They couldn't just leave you.") *Charmander: Charmander Char mander! ("I'm sure they're out looking for you.") *Snowbelle: Es es purr ("I just know it") *Chupy: Pichu chu Pichu chu Pichu chu Pichu Pichu ("Unless they got scared like Mio does around barnacles!") *Darling: ("Don't talk like that about Mio!") *(Darling bonks Chupy's head) *Van-Lily: Van van Vanillite lite vanil ("You two act like Ritsu and Mio") *Azusa: Van-Lily said that Chupy and Darling act just like Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai. *Yui: You're right, Azu-nyan! They do. (laughs) *Meowth: Hey, guys! *(everyone turns to Meowth, who's tied to a tree) *Meowth: Ain't you ever gonna stop stuffing your faces and give Meowth something to eat?!? *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("Are you sorry for all that you've done to us?") *Meowth: I don't apologize! *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("Then no food for Meowth!") (eats the rest of his apple) *Forearms: champ Machamp Machamp champ ("That's the way the world works") *Meowth: Stop making fun of me! Untie me and give me something to eat! *(Soon, everyone hears a loud noise, like giant footsteps coming towards them) *Azusa: What do you think that is? *Yui: It definitely can't be Ritchan, last time she tried something in the woods, it was to scare someone. And that failed, big time. *Nodoka: I think we're about to find out! *(A giant Pokemon, a Rhydon, unknown to them, soon appears with glowing red eyes.) *Yui: (shocked and frightened) What is that?! *(gets out Dexter, but it doesn't register at first, so she presses a button to find out what it is) *Dexter: Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon. Rhydon's large horn is so powerful, it can break through giant rocks and crush a car. *Nodoka: I don't think now is a time to find out! *Azusa: Nodoka-senpai is right, we gotta get out of here! *(The giant Rhydon stomps toward the frightened group) *Forearms: champ! Machamp, champ Machamp! ("Right! Everyone, follow me!") *Azusa: Follow Forearms! *(Everyone runs away, leaving Meowth tied up) *Meowth: That's one big Pokemon! (realizes that everyone's running away and leaving him) Wait! Somebody come and untie me! *(Pikachu unties Meowth) *Meowth: (look of surprise turns to one of annoyance) I could've gotten out myself. *Pikachu: Pika Pi? ("Where are you, Ash?") (runs to catch up with the others) *(Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jun, Ritsu, and Mugi are also running away from something, another giant Pokemon, this time a giant Zapdos) *(Everyone ducks as the Zapdos unleashes some lightning as it flies off) *Misty: I've never seen a flying Pokemon like that before! *Brock: Me neither! It's one of the most incredible Pokemon I've ever seen! *(Ritsu pressed a button from her Pokedex) *Ritsu: I believe it was this one. *(Ritsu shows them what it was) *Dexter: Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon. This Legendary Pokemon controls lightning bolts whenever it goes, and lives inside thunderclouds. *Mugi: A legendary Pokemon? But I wonder why Ash's Pokedex didn't register when he pointed it towards it. *Jun: Must be a glitch or something. *Brock: Guys, this place is really dangerous. We really ought to try to find a safe spot to crash for the night. *(Everyone nods) *Ash: (in thought) Be careful, Pikachu. All of you! Just stick together. *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket is running from a giant stream of fire being fired at them by a Moltres, unknown to them) *James: What is that thing?! *Jessie: I don't wanna stop to find out! *(both run into the back of a sign that reads "Keep Out" as the Moltres flies off) *Jessie: Good thing we hid behind this sign. *James: Yeah. Maybe our luck is changing. *(Both collapse) *Team Rocket: It's a good sign. *All heroes: Who's that Pokemon?! It's Slowbro! *(back to show) *(The three girls and the Pokemon find a small, Pokemon-sized restaurant run by a Slowbro where they stop to rest while Pikachu tries to cheer up a crying Ekans and Koffing) *(Yui, Azusa and Nodoka sweatdrops when Bulbasaur and Squirtle get into a small conflict, though Squirtle tries to make things right) *Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulba Bulbasaur *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle. *Azusa: Hard to think that Pokemon can be just as sociable as humans while at a restaurant like this. *Snowbelle: Espurr Espurr ("Tell me about it.") *Radish: Oddish Oddish ("Very similar") *Huggy: Sliggoo Slig Sliggoo Sliggoo ("Close to human, even") *(The next day, Pikachu wakes up before the other Pokemon and the girls) *Pikachu: Pikachu ("It's morning.") *(Elsewhere, Ash and the others start looking for their Pokemon and friends again) *Ash: Let's go! We gotta find Pikachu and the others! *Mugi: Not to mention Mio, Ui, Yui, Azusa, Liam, and Ben. *(Elsewhere) *Ben: Alright, everyone. Let's start looking for our friends, and our Pokemon. *(Liam, Mio and Ui all nod) *(Elsewhere) *Jessie: Sun's up. *James: It's morning. *Jessie and James: That means, we better run for cover! *James: Uh, pardon me, but where are we running? *Jessie: To make a phone call. *James: Huh? *(Both enter the phone booth) *James: But Jessie, we don't have any money. *Jessie: There's one number we can always call for free. *James: Huh? *Jessie: Hello, operator? I'd like to put this call through collect, please. *James: Who'd accept the charges? *Jessie: Hello, boss? *James: (gasps in shock) The boss?!? *Giovanni: You fools have had a very good reason to call me this early in the morning. *(As Giovanni talks, his Persian yawns) *Jessie: Yes, but first we must do the introduction. *Giovanni: What? *Jessie: Prepare for trouble. *James: Yes, and make it double. *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! *James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight. *Giovanni: Nitwits! How dare you annoy me with your nonsense! Don't ever bother me like this again! (hangs up) *Jessie: Well, I suppose we'll have to get off this island ourselves. *James: The phone didn't help. *Jessie: But it will. *(Soon, Jessie and James start making the phone booth move from the inside) *James: But where, will this telephone cable lead us? *Jessie: It must lead to the phone company. The people there can help us get off the island. *James: Good point. *Jessie: And if we stay inside this booth the whole way, we'll be safe. *(Meanwhile, Yui and her group are looking for the others) *Pikachu: Pika Pi! ("Ash!") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle! ("Misty!") *Charmander: Charmander! ("Brock!") *Forearms: champ! Machamp champ Machamp?! ("Ben! Where are you, buddy!") *Van-Lily: nillite! ("Mugi!") *Oddish: Oddish! ("Liam!") *Chupy: Pichu! ("Ritsu!") *Nana: Sew wadddle! ("Lady Mio!") *Angus: Foon! ("Ui!") *Didi: Pup pup! ("Hey, Jun!") *Azusa: I don't see them anywhere. Either of you? *Nodoka: I don't see anyone. *Yui: Me neither, Azu-nyan. *Koffing: Koffing... ("Gone, gone...") *Ekans: Ekans, Ekans Ekans. ("We find them") *(Meanwhile, with Ash's group) *Ash: Pikachu! *Misty: Squirtle! *Brock: Charmander! Bulbasaur! *Mugi: Mio! Ben! *Jun: Azusa! Liam! *Ritsu: Yui! Ui! *Ash: Where could they all have gone? *(Meanwhile) *James: Jessie, hauling this phone booth is exhausting! *Jessie: You could use a good workout. *(Both look up and notice something familiar coming towards them) *James: Is that a mirage? *Jessie: Pikachu doesn't even see us! *James: So we'll have no trouble catching it! *(Both emerge from the booth with the cable in hand) *Jessie and James: Come to us, Pikachu! *(Both look up and realize that this particular Pikachu is large, VERY large) *Jessie: It IS a mirage! *James: A really big mirage! *(The giant Pikachu is about to crush Team Rocket and their phone booth until they get out of the way) *Jessie and James: Its Big-achu! *(The giant Pikachu crushes the phone booth as it walks onward) *(Meanwhile, with Ash's group) *Everyone: Huh? Let's get out of here! *(Everyone soon ducks out of the way when they spot another giant Pokemon, this time a Charizard) *Mugi: What is that? *Misty: It looks like a Charizard! *Ash: An evolved Charmander? *Brock: But much bigger! *(Mugi gets out her Pokedex, but it doesn't register. So she presses a button and finds it) *Dexter: Charizard, the Flame Pokemon, the final evolved form of Charmander. Its fiery breath can melt boulders into rubble. *Jun: By the looks of that thing, it can melt more than boulders! *Ritsu: Yeah, it can probably melt steel buildings! *(Meanwhile, with Yui's group) *Charmander: Charmander Char! ("Look at that thing!") *(The group is looking at the back of a giant Blastoise) *Charmander: Charmander Char Charmander Char Char? ("Is it a relative of yours, Squirtle?") *Meowth: This is Squirtle's evolved form, a Blastoise. *Nodoka: Seems like it's final evolved form, to me. *Azusa: You're right, Nodoka-senpai. The evolution between a Squirtle and a Blastoise is a Wartortle. *(Yui pulls her Pokedex out) *Dexter: Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon, the final evolved form of Squirtle. It shoots strong blasts of water from its hydro cannons. *Pikachu: Pika Pi Pika Pi ("Go ask for directions.") *Squirtle: Squirtle? Squirtle? ("Who? Me?") Squirtle Squirtle... Squirtle! ("All right... I'll try!") *(Squirtle walks up to the giant Blastoise to get its attention) *Van-Lily: Vanillite. ("Good luck.") *Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle Squirtle! ("Yo! Brother!") *(The giant Blastoise turns around) *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle... ("Let's see...") Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("uh... sure is nice weather isn't it?") *(everyone nearly falls over in disbelief) *Azusa: (mad) Is that the best you can do?! *(The giant Blastoise turns its hydro cannons on the group and fires) *Nodoka Manabe: Take cover! *(Everyone runs away) *Yui: (running) So much for your plan, Squirtle-chan. *Squirtle: (running) Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle. ("Sorry, I just panicked.") *Azusa: (shocked, while running) You panicked!? *(They soon spot another giant Pokemon) *Meowth: That's a Venusaur, evolved from a Bulbasaur! *Azusa: And it's huge! *Yui: It sure is, Azu-nyan. *(Yui gets out her Pokedex and looks it up after, once more, not getting a registered signal, until she found a button to find its info) *Dexter: Venusuar, the Seed Pokemon. It can absorb sunlight from its large bulb that can allow Venusuar to energise itself. *Azusa: Remember, Mio-senpai has a Bulbasur named Sprout and that's its final evolved form. *Yui: So that's what it'll look like when Sprout is fully evolved? *Nodoka Manabe: It sure is, Yui. *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle. ("Awesome.") (turns to Bulbasaur) Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle. ("Talk to it! You guys are like family!") *(Bulbasaur looks surprised that he's being volunteered) *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur Bulba! ("No way!") Bulba Bulba ("Just call me an orphan. I have no family.") *Charmander: Chamander Char ("Good point!") *Squirtle: Squirtle! ("Coward!") *Forearms: Machamp Machamp! Machamp champ champ Machamp, Machamp? ("Lay off, Squirtle! Besides, we're you're family, aren't we?") *Pixie: Clefable Clefable. ("He's right, you know.") *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket have found a train track while still running and screaming with the phone cable in tow, this time from a giant Kabutops) *Jessie: This is a nightmare! *James: Well, I hope we wake up soon! *Jessie: There's a rail car! Let's hop in and make a run for it! Hurry! Let's go! *(As Jessie talks, she and James get in the rail car and both pull the lever, however, they realize something bad) *Jessie: Don't tell me we're... *Jessie and James: Going back the way we came?! *(They both scream as they go towards and under the giant Kabutops as the phone cable catches its leg and brings it down, causing the rail car to drag it along) *James: Jessie, we've got to do something! *Jessie: Let's hit the brake and run for it! *James: Right! *Jessie: One! *James: Two! *Jessie and James: Three, pull! *(As they pull at the same time, the lever brakes) *James: Huh? *Jessie and James: Runaway train! *(Meanwhile, with Ash's group, Ash spots Mio, Ben, Liam and Ui.) *Ash: Mio! Ben! Liam! Ui! *Ben: Ash! Brock! Misty! Ritsu! Mugi! Jun! *Mugi: Thank goodness you're all safe! *Liam: We searched around this whole island to find you! *Mio: At least we're... (before she can finish her sentence, Mio spots a giant Pikachu, which frightens and shocks everyone) *Ben: Is that...? *Misty: Pikachu?! *Mio: (shocked and terrified) That's not your Pikachu, Ash, it's jumbo-sized! *(Soon, everyone hears a rumble in the distance and something rolling towards them on the ground) *Ash: I wonder what that is. *(Before anyone can find out, the land bridge they're standing on crumbles) *Ui: (looks down) We can just make it to that cart! *Ben: You're right, we should be able to land inside! *(Sure enough, our heroes land inside the rail car and come face to face with Team Rocket, while dragging the giant Pikachu along with them) *Jessie: Now we got you just where we want you. *James: Hand over Pikachu! *Ben: I think you better look behind you first! *James: Hmm? *(Both Jessie and James look behind them and get a real fright) *James: But not that big one! *Ben: They must have run into that giant Pikachu before. *Misty: Guys, look! Back there! *(Not far behind them were the giant Charizard and Blastoise) *Ben: More giant Pokemon?! Wait! Who's that running from them? *(Ben spots Yui's group running from the giant Pokemon) *Ui: (happy yet shocked) Big sis! (noticed someone else with her) Huh? Girls, look there! *(Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Jun and Sawako saw who was with Yui) *Mio: (in thought) Is that, Nodoka Manabe?! *Ash: Pikachu! *Ben: Forearms! Pixie! *(Pikachu, Forearms, and Pixie spot their trainers) *Pikachu: Pika Pi! ("Ash!") *Forearms: Machamp champ! ("Little buddy!") *Pixie: fable! ("Ben!") *Ash: Squirtle, Charmader, Bulbasaur! *Charmeleon: Char Meleon! ("Liam!") *Azusa: Mugi-senpai, Mio-senpai, Ben-senpai, Jun! *Yui: Rit-chan, Sawa-chan, Ui-chan, Liam-chan. *Angus: Foon gus, Gus! ("We're coming, Ui!") *Spike: Li noone noone! ("I'm coming in, Sawako!") *Misty: (to Team Rocket) They'll all be trampled if you don't do something! *Ash: Stop the car, right now! *Jessie: We can't do that. *James: We can't stop! The brake's broken! *Ash: Give me a break! *(Ash looks back to his friends who are running for their lives) *Ash: We just gotta help them! *Misty: Guys! Up ahead! *(Everyone looks and sees the track go into a giant loop) *Ash: What is it? *James: Prepare for BIG trouble! *Jessie: Make it double! And I can't stand roller coasters! *Ben: You and me, both! *Misty: What do we do?! *Brock: Hold on tight! *Ben: Brace yourselves! *(Mio coved her eyes) *Mio: (terrified) I'm not looking! I'm not looking! I'm not looking! I'm not looking! *Ritsu: Mio, Lyco-ping! *(Mio starts laughing as the car goes into the loop) *Jessie: (screaming) Stop the ride! Stop the ride! I wanna get off! *(As the car goes round the loop, Yui's group keeps running. As the rail car goes out of the loop..) *Jessie: We're gonna crash! *Ben: Not quite! We're actually closer to Yui and the others! *(Sure enough, the group and the others are side by side and close to each other) *Nodoka: We're closer to the car! *Yui: All this running reminds me of the school marathon we had to go through! *Azusa: Who could forget? You were running for the finish line because of the mochi that was in the red bean soup for the runners! *(In the car, the others look back and motion for them to jump in the car) *Ash: Come on! Jump in! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Right!") *(All the small Pokemon jump to their Trainers, as Floaroma used Psychic to lift Yui, Azusa and Nodoka to the cart and everyone catches the smaller Pokemon) *Ash: Are you okay? *Pikachu: Pikachu! ("I'm just fine.") *(Forearms helps Pixie aboard the car) *Ben: I knew you and Pixie would be fine! *Forearms: Machamp champ Machamp? ("What did you expect?") *Mugi: (with a bright smile) Van-Lily and Floaroma, I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you both are safe! *Van-Lily: Va Va nil lite ("As were we about you") *Floaroma: (shows Mugi what she found the previous day) Spritz spritzee zee! ("Mugi, look what I found!") (glows white) *Mugi: Floaroma? *Misty: Is that what I think it is? *Ui: I think Spritzee's evolving! *Ben: At a time like this? *(The light fades to reveal the result of the evolution) *Floaroma: Aroma tisse! ("") *Mugi: Floaroma? You're not a Spritzee anymore! *Liam: Not quite, Mugi, its an Aromatisse now. *Mugi: Aromatisse? (gets out Pokedex) *Dexter: Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokemon, and the evolved form of Spritzee. The scents Aromatisse can produce range from sweet smells that bolster allies to foul smells that sap an opponent's will to fight. *Ben: But how did Floaroma evolve? *Mugi: I think it was holding something, but what was it? *Floaroma: Tisse! ("This!") *(Shows Mugi the Sachet) *Ben: (in thought) A Sachet? who would leave one of those on an island? *Ash: Wow! We made it! Is everybody here? *Ben: All people and Pokemon seem to be accounted for! *Liam: I can't believe we're together again! *Jessie: (in tears of joy) Aren't we missing someone? *James: (also in tears of joy) The furriest member of our team. *Meowth: (pops up) You mean Meowth? *Jessie and James: Huh? *Jessie: You're safe! *James: How did you make it? *Meowth: (laughs) I cat-apulted! *Ben: (in thought) Okay, that was kinda funny. *(The car rams into the other three giant Pokemon, dragging them along and causing the gang and Team Rocket to panic) *Misty: They're after us! *Ben: By the looks of it, we're dragging them along! There's a cable under the car! But we got even more trouble on our hands! *Yui: What do you mean? *Ben: We're gonna run out of track and or island sooner or later! *Ash: Maybe our luck will hold out! *Mio: We still need to deal with an out-of-control cart. Nana, try String Shot! *(Nana tried to use String Shot to slow the cart down, but the string ended up breaking) *Nana: Sew wad... ("No good...") *Ben: Maybe what Ash said about our luck holding out will come to be. *James: Well, based on our recent run of luck, I would say the cable should snap. *Jessie: That should happen about, now. *(Right on cue, the cable snaps) *Ben: You were right! *James: Next, we'll be hurled into the air! *Liam: Right again! Hang on, everyone! *(Everyone screams as, right on cue again, the car hurls itself into the air) *Ben: Any more predictions? *Meowth: Then we'll probably crash into something. *(Ben looks up) *Ben: Incoming Zapdos! Brace for impact! *(Everyone braces as the car smashed through the wing of the Zapdos, revealing it to be a machine) *Brock: That's weird. It looks like it was a mechanical Pokemon. *Ben: (in thought) Well, this explains the giant Pokemon on the island! They were nothing by robots! Mechanical copies built to inhabit the island! *(The giant Zapdos robot dive bombs straight into the others on the ground, creating an explosion) *Jessie: And then, finally... *James: We hit the water! *Meowth: After a very, very long drop! *(As Meowth speaks, the car heads straight into the ocean) *Ben: (in thought) Note to self, never fall for a Team Rocket luck prediction! *(After the group land, a boat in the shape of a Gyarados passes by the landing sight. Turns out the boat is carrying tourists past the island, which is actually a theme park called Pokemon Land) *Tour guide: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Pokemon Land! Here' you'll see various Pokemon over ten times their natural size. Of course, the Pokemon are all mechanical, so don't worry, it's very safe. Now, if you'll look to your left... *(before the tour guide can finish her sentence, she gasps as she spots the giant Pokemon of the park destroyed) *Tour guide: We apologize, ladies and gentlemen, but our giant Pokemon are temporarily out of order. *(the scene cuts to Giovanni's bedroom where Giovanni answers the phone) *Giovanni: Yes? What? Pokemon Land has been totally destroyed?! *(Giovanni hangs up, furious at the news) *Giovannie: I spent millions on that place! *(the scene transitions to our heroes walking) *Narrator: Finally, our tired heroes resume their long journey. *(they soon spot something that makes them smile and gasp) *Yui: (gasps) Everyone, look! *Huggy: Sli......Sli... ("It's.....IT'S...") *Ben: Forearms, hold me back because I feel the urge to yell out... *Forearms: Machamp Machamp champ champ champ Machamp Machamp! ("I know what you're gonna say, so I'll say it with you.") *Ben: HOLY COWABUNGA!!! *Forearms: MACHAMP MACHAMP MACHAMP!!! ("HOLY COWABUNGA!!!") *The Light Music Club, Sawako, Ui and Jun: Ehhhhhhhhhh?! *Narrator: And arrive at the beautiful town of Porta Vista. *Ash: Alright! (starts running toward the town) *Misty: The beach! *Brock: The beach! *Ash: Yeah! The beach! I can't wait *Liam: There's no way I could have known that we'd make it here! *Sawako: It's an oasis! *Ben: Miss Yamanaka, this place ain't no oasis, it's paradise! And Forearms and I know the land around these parts! *Forearms: Machamp! ("Sure do!") *Mio: Good thing I have my camera. *Liam: Great! We can add the pictures you take with the other photos you've taken to the album! *Azusa: I can't believe we made it to such a beautiful place. *Snowbelle: Es purr purr ("Neither can I") *Yui: This has to be a dream, Azu-nyan, someone pinch me. *(Huggy pinches Yui's cheek) *Yui: Ow! Nope, I've felt that one! *Ben: Then you ain't dreaming! Now what are you all waiting for? Let's get down there! (runs to catch up with the others) *Ritsu: Yeah! Time to have some fun! *Yui: Oh yeah! *Misty: Let's go swimming! *Narrator: Ah, yes. Blue skies and white sands, time to hit the surf and soak up some rays. Don't forget to use lots of sunscreen, Ash! Or you may just end up like Azusa when she goes out to the beach! *Azusa: Hey! I heard that! *(back at the Pokemon Land beach the Slowpoke manages to catch something on its tail, but turns out it was a Shellder, which causes it to evolve into a Slowbro. The Slowbro turns to the camera and says it name) *(episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts Category:Liam's Adventures Series